2017 Sidemen War
The Sidemen War is an ongoing series of events resulting from KSI quitting the Sidemen group. It involved the six remaining members and ComedyShortsGamer as well as a smattering of other YouTubers and online stars. History Behzinga V KSI On 3 August 2017, KSI made a series of tweets announcing his disengagement with the Sidemen. He followed this up with a four-minute YouTube video on 6 August 2017 confirming his decision. He claimed that the reason he was leaving was primarily due to Behzinga (Ethan) as a person, stating he "can't stand him". JJ ended the video with a segment of him "rapping" comments which dissed the Sidemen, in particular Ethan. The same day (6 August), Ethan uploaded a video titled "REPLACING KSI IN THE SIDEMEN HOUSE". In the video, Ethan joked that he was taking JJ's place in the Sidemen House, and proceeded to mess up JJ's old room. The following day, Ethan uploaded a full length "diss track" targeting JJ regarding the current drama. On 9 August, KSI uploaded a video of himself reacting to the aforementioned diss track created by Ethan. He confirmed he was working on his own payback track. This was called "Earthquake" and was uploaded on 12 August to KSI's main channel. It featured RiceGum meaninglessly flapping his hands about. Ethan posted his own reaction video to the song less than 24 hours later. ComedyShortsGamer V Miniminter On 5 August, ComedyShortsGamer "jokingly" announced he wanted to join the Sidemen. miniminter called him out, saying they didn't want him and that Deji should join Team 10 instead. This triggered Deji, who started to rant about how awful the Sidemen are and how they're on life support. This started a war-within-a-war between Deji and Simon. Deji uploaded a diss track targeting the Sidemen group as a whole (despite only having beef with Simon via Twitter) on 11 August. He "roasted" all six remaining members of the group. Simon responded the same day, uploading his own diss track titled "KSI'S LITTLE BROTHER - DEJI DISS TRACK". Simon uploaded a "reaction video" - alongside Vik, Josh and Ethan - on 11 August (the day Deji originally uploaded it and a few hours before Simon uploaded his own aforementioned diss track). Deji subsequently "reacted" to Simon's video on 13 August. W2S V KSI Taking place concurrently to the Deji V Simon "war", wroetoshaw got involved. On 8 August, he uploaded a 3 minute diss track titled "KSI Sucks". The video has over 10 million views and many considered it to be hilariously savage. Harry predominantly targeted the Olatunji family in the song. On 9 August, RiceGum uploaded his reaction to Harry's diss track and was confused that Harry only mentioned him once (as well as it being a compliment). RiceGum also reacted to other diss tracks against him and complained about their hostility. On 10 August, KSI reacted to Harry's diss track. A few hours later, Harry uploaded a video recapping the events so far (and discussing RiceGum's video), titled "W2S - KSI ROASTS MY SISTER". This featured Harry's "second verse", although wasn't the "proper diss track". It didn't receive as much hatred as his original song and Harry explained his reasons for being so brutal. On 13 August - after uploading "Earthquake" aimed at Ethan, KSI uploaded a diss track music video called "Little Boy", aimed at Harry as a response to "KSI Sucks". Vikkstar123 and TBJZL TBJZL vowed from the beginning that he wouldn't get involved in the drama. He instead launched "Team SKRR" (implying that they avoid any involvement in any drama). Deji nonetheless insulted Tobi during his own dis track, yet Tobi let it go and still isn't getting involved. On 15 August, Vikkstar123 dropped his own dis track against Deji - something Deji said would never happen. The song was so fire, many people have said there's no coming back from it and that the war is over. Even KSI reacted to it and admitted the Deji couldn't come back from it. Nevertheless, Deji "reacted" to Vik's track, took it personally, got triggered and said he'd make a new track aimed solely at Vik. Behzinga and W2S Return TBA! Music Videos War Timeline *3 August - KSI tweets about leaving the Sidemen. *5 August - Twitter spat between Deji and Simon. *6 August - KSI uploads video about leaving the Sidemen. Ethan jokingly moves into the house. *7 August - Ethan uploads his diss track against KSI named "Drama". *8 August - Harry uploads KSI diss track called "KSI Sucks". *9 August - RiceGum reacts to Harry's diss track and calls him out. KSI reacts to Ethan's diss track. *10 August - KSI reacts to Harry's diss track. Harry uploads a recap video and a "second verse" tease. *11 August - Deji uploads diss track against the Sidemen. Simon reacts. Simon posts CSG diss track. *12 August - KSI releases "Earthquake" (diss track targeting Ethan and possibly Chance/Anthony). *13 August - Deji reacts to Simon's track. KSI releases "Little Boy" (diss track targeting Harry). *15 August - Vik uploads his own diss track directed at Deji. *16 August - Deji responds and reacts to Vik's diss track. Vik later reacts to Deji reacting. *18 August - Ethan uploads his second diss tracks at KSI, in response to "Earthquake". *19 August - KSI reacts to Ethan's second track. Harry uploads his own second diss track against KSI. Staged There are rumours that the whole "war" is entirely fabricated and is completely fake. KSI might not even have left the Sidemen House or the group itself, and is just staying in LA with RiceGum for a few weeks. Many have speculated that the entire ordeal is a publicity stunt to boost Ethan's fame. However Callux later revealed that JJ didn't inform anybody or consult the rest of the Sidemen before announcing he was leaving the group. In mid-August, KSI was forced to return to the UK for "personal reasons". He was ambushed by Callux at the airport and it is evident that they are still good terms. JJ later returned to the Sidemen House and met up with Vik, Josh and Simon on camera. There is clearly no bad blood between them 4 at least and Simon adamantly states that he has no problem with KSI. He still has yet to meet with Ethan on camera. However, the feud between ComedyShortsGamer and everybody else is still thought to be genuine. Deji is known to take offense easily and act like a child and definitely did not take Vik's diss track against him lightly - despite it clearly being a joke. Joe Weller piped up and confirmed that Deji is in fact a "pussy" and can't even go to fan meetups without his parents. Category:Trivia Category:Browse